Lan Fan
' Lan Fan' (ランファン, Ranfan) is a retainer of the Xing Empire's Yao Clan, a personal bodyguard of Prince Ling and the granddaughter of Ling's other bodyguard, Fu. Fiercely loyal to her prince, Lan Fan's devotion to Ling borders on romantic infatuation, as insults to his name cause her to fly into a rage (overwhelming her better judgment and dulling her usually sharp combat abilities) and she becomes flustered when unmasked in his presence. Appearance Lan Fan is an attractive young woman with shoulder-length black hair usually tied back in a bun with the bangs loose and framing her face, dark brown eyes, and a lean and muscularly curvaceous figure. Her usual attire consists of a black Xingese secret soldier uniform covered by a layer of body armor. On her hands and forearms, she wears fingerless gloves with forearm/hand protectors lined with small spikes along the knuckles. Lan Fan usually keeps her face hidden on missions behind a red and white mask with the Yin half of the Yin-Yang symbol on the forehead. (Fu's mask bears the other half.) After losing her left arm on the battlefield, Lan Fan has a combat automail replacement built for her while abroad. It is gunmetal-colored and its shoulder attachments are shielded by what appears to be a steel variation of Xingese plate armor. For combat, it is adorned with a spikestrip wound around the hand as well as a long sword blade extending from the bottom of the elbow. Abilities Lan Fan is an extremely skilled combatant, well-versed in the use of Xingese martial arts in both armed and hand-to-hand styles. She has been shown to hold her own in a one-on-one with Edward and against the Homunculi. Like most skilled Xingese warriors, she has the ability to sense other people's Qi, giving her an edge in battle and the ability to identify the Homunculi, whose life energy is twisted by the large number of souls trapped inside them. Lan Fan herself is particularly skilled in the use of kunai and quite partial to the use of explosives in combat. Her skills are further enhanced with her Automail which has a unique large blade protruding from the elbow, in which she was able to nearly kill the Homunculus Gluttony by herself. Fullmetal.Alchemist.full.1187355.jpg Trivia *Lan Fan appears on the binding of manga Volume 16. *Lan Fan also bears a resemblance to Tachibana from Arakawa's one shot Raiden 18. *Lan Fan means cold rice in Cantonese/Chinese. A joke was made during the mid-show intermissions showing a picture of Lan Fan eating a bowl of rice during one of the episodes. *The kanji most often used for Lan Fan's name on Japanese fanart are readable as "orchid fragrance." As Lan Fan's name is only written in katakana in the Japanese manga, this translation is probably fanon. *Lan Fan has two theme songs from the Brotherhood album. The first is called "Sora Kaze," which means "sky breeze" in Japanese, and the second is called "Sotto, sotto," which means "softly, softly." Both are sung by her seiyu, Nana Mizuki. Category:Character Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Girls Category:Ninjas Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Senitinels of Action Category:Asian characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Action Heroes/Heroines